Sherlocks dotter
by Do you want to know who I am
Summary: Det är p.g.a. Moriarty som Sherlock har fått en dotter som han inte vill ha. John hjälper till att ta hand om henne, och starka band börjar skapas mellan far och dotter. Men Moriarty har egna planer som inte Sherlock kan stoppa. Skrivet i Sherlocks, Johns, dotterns och Moriartys perspektiv. Känslo- och spänningsdram. Lite Sheriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

JOHNS PERSPEKTIV

Tre knackningar på dörren. John kastar en blick på Sherlock som skakar på huvudet; så ingen klient alltså. John reser sig och går fram för att öppnar dörren, och snubblar bakåt i förskräckelse när han ser vem som står på andra sidan. Moriarty.

Med ett flin stiger Moriarty in i lägenheten, tätt följd av två andra män och, till Johns stora förvåning och förskräckelse, en unge.

"Hej Jonnyboy.", ler Moriarty och vänder sig sedan snabbt mot Sherlock som rest sig upp och redan är på väg mot honom. "Och Sherly!", utropar Moriarty. "Jag har en överraskning till dig!". Sherlock säger inget utan granskar Moriarty noga, för att sedan gå över till de två som John misstänker är med som Moriartys livvakter, för att sist vända sig sist till den lilla flickan som Moriarty håller framför sig.

John vänder sig också till henne och känner genast ett stygn av ilska och ett starkt behov att springa fram och skydda henne. Hon är mager, har ett stort blåmärke på kinden och flera mindre på armarna. Hennes blick är livrädd och stirrar upp på alla vuxna män omkring henne. Hennes svarta hår som når henne till hakan är tovigt och smutsigt.

"Hur?!". John vänder sig mot Sherlock igen när han yttrar sig. Han ser chokad och bestört ut. John undrar vad Sherlock menar och tänker precis fråga när Moriarty tar till orda.

"Det finns provrörsbefruktning Sherlock.", påminner han detektiven utan att John fattar varför. Vad pratar de om? Sherlock skakar på huvudet och mumlar något för sig själv innan hans ögon smalnar.

"Det är ett trick, eller hur?", säger han och tittar ner på flickan igen som fortfarande ser lika skräckslagen ut. "Det måste det vara..."

"Det vet du lika väl som jag att det inte är, Sherlock. Ta en närmre titt för att bli säker.", säger Moriarty och drar med sig flickan längre in i rummet. Han puttar fram henne mot Sherlock som tar upp henne i famnen. I en seckund fylls John med värme över att Sherlocks tröstar henne, men i nästa förstår han att det inte är så det ligger till när Sherlock börjar känna på henne och garnska henne, _observera henne. _

"_Sherlock!_", utbrister John, men Sherlock lyssnar inte utan fortsätter sin observation. När John tar några steg i riktning mot Sherlock stoppar Moriarty honom.

"Låt honom fortsätta", mumlar han glatt, men i samma stund sätter Sherlock ner ungen igen. Han ser nästan rädd ut och tittar med avsmak på flickan för att sedan ge Moriarty samma blick.

"När?", säger han med smalnande ögon. John som inte hänger med i svängarna tittar ner på den stakars flickan igen. Hur länge har Moriarty hållet henne fången egentligen? Svultit henne, gjort henne illa...

"Med tanke på hennes ålder så är det ett par år sen...", flinar Moriarty och lägger huvudet på sned. "Det kan du säkert räkna ut.". Sherlock öppnar munnen för att säga något men Moriarty avbryter honom. "Inga fler frågor!", utbrister han irriterat. "Jag har haft den där ungen tillräckligt länge, ta henne bara!". Sherlock stirrar på Moriarty som om han precis insett något.

"Du menar inte..."

"Jo, det är precis vad jag menar. Vad trodde du?". Moriarty börjar le igen.

"Vad pratar ni om?!", skriker John som fått nog.

"Inte nu, John.", säger Sherlock och fortsätter att stirra på Moriarty.

"Men, Sherlock", säger Moriarty med lådsas besvikenhet. "Ska du inte berätta för Jonny?"

"Berätta _vad?!_", väser John.

Moriarty vänder helt om och stirrar John i ögonen och säger med dramatisk stämma:

"Ni blir visst tre i familjen nu, för det här är Sherlocks dotter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

JOHNS PERSPEKTIV

Och så är de borta. John är helt lamslagen av allt som hänt och tankarna snörrar runt i huvudet. Sherlocks dotter? Det kan det inte vara. Han har ju aldrig... Och att ens tänka sig Sherlock ta hand om ett barn är omöjligt.

Flickan står fortfarande kvar där Sherlock satte ner henne. Sherlock har redan satt sig i sin fotölj igen och är helt omedveten om John och barnet, helt klart djupt inne i sina tankar. John går försiktigt fram mot flickan och sätter sig på knä bredvid henne. Han är doktor, och är van vid ledsna och uppskakade barn, men han vet inte riktigt hur han ska hantera ett barn som har varit i Moriartys våld... väldigt länge. Hon är antagligen väldigt skör. Vågar han röra henne?

"Du... Kom här...", säger John försiktigt och sträcker ut sina händer mot henne; låter henne ta första steget, låter henne bestämma. Hon stirrar på honom, fortfarande med uppskrämd blick. "Jag ska hjälpa dig, du är säker här". Det är som hela hennes kropp sjunker ihop vid hans ord, hennes ben ger vika och hon ramlar ner på golvet. Hon börjar gråta och snyfta högljut. John vet inte om han ska ta det som ett bra eller dåligt tecken. Är hon ännu räddare nu, eller känner hon sig tillräckligt säker för att släppa taget? Det senare, förstår John, när flickan kravlar sig närmre honom och griper sig tag i hans tröja. Försiktigt lägger John en av sina armar runt henne och sitter så ända tills snyftningarna övergår i djupa andetag. Han tittar ner på hennes ansikte och hennes slutna ögon. Hon ser så mycket mer avslapnad ut i sömnen.

John tar ett bättre tag om hennes kropp och lyfter försiktigt upp henne från golvet och försöker att inte väcka henne. Hon är lätt, för lätt. Han går fram till soffan och lägger henne där, tar filten som hänger över kanten och breder ut den över henne, lovar sig själv att han ska ge henne allt hon vill ha att äta när hon vaknar. Han känner sig förvirrad och uppskakad och sanningen börjar alltmer gå upp för honom. Han börjar tänka på det Moriarty sa; pussla ihop allt. Den här flickan... det är Sherlocks dotter. Sherlock har en dotter.

Herregud, herregud, ska vi ta hand om henne?

Nej, _jag_, rättar sig John och inser att det kanske är det värsta av allt. Sherlock kommer inte ta hand om det här barnet. Han bryr sig inte. Och John, som inte kommer kunna lämna henne, kommer bli fast med henne... John kommer hjälpa till såklart, men allt ansvar får inte bli hans.

Han måste övertyga Sherlock att ta hand om henne.


End file.
